


Steaks and Cookouts

by Fabrisse



Series: Transformations [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steaks and Cookouts

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This follows immediately after "Becoming" and its epilogue, "Phone Sex".  
> Many, many people have read this and contributed comments. All mistakes remaining are mine.

It was five-thirty on a Friday when David Rossi walked into his office and suggested they get together and have a steak dinner.

Any doubts Hotch had that this was an ambush were dispelled when he saw Garcia at Reid's desk. He looked at the email that had just arrived from Reid.

_Hotch -- _

_Garcia just asked me out for Chinese._

_I'm taking the three files JJ gave me this afternoon to work on at home. I'll have them into you by noon on Monday, unless you need them sooner._

_Spencer_

He typed back

_Noon's fine. Enjoy your weekend._

And let the email auto fill his signature. They'd worked out a simple code a couple of weeks earlier. Reid would come by or call him around midnight tonight.

He looked up at Dave and said, "Steak sounds great. Capital Grille?"

Rossi gave a half smile, "Does that mean I'm buying?"

"No, it just means I'd rather eat in DC."

"Let me rephrase that. I'm buying. Capital Grille sounds fine. Should I meet you there?"

Hotch said, "I took the VRE this morning. You can leave your car at Braddock Road, and we'll take metro from there."

"Sure."

***  
Metro was too noisy for much conversation. They got off at Archives and walked to the restaurant. Rossi had called ahead for a reservation.

Hotch looked at the table and realized Rossi had probably offered a premium for privacy. The table wasn't secluded; it just couldn't be overheard from the other tables. He ordered a bourbon and perused the menu. They both turned down the pork chop special the waiter was offering.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, Rossi remarked, "So. You and Reid."

At least he was direct, Hotch thought. "Yes."

"How long?"

"Seven weeks."

"Started on the case in Eugene, then."

Hotch drank. "Dave, we've been friends a long time. Stop playing interrogation one oh one. Ask what you want to know."

"Actually, that _is_ one I'd like to know. Did it start on a case? That case?"

"After it was all over but the paperwork, yes."

It was Dave's turn to drink. "Look, there's no nice way to ask this. Why did you make a pass at a subordinate? And, don't even start with me, I _know_ it's nothing I haven't done."

"You just thought better of me?"

Dave shrugged. "What can I say? I idolize you."

Hotch sputtered a little on his bourbon. "I can tell. I'm sure you don't want details. I didn't make the pass. I let him complete one."

"Really?" Dave couldn't control his grin. "Spencer made the first move? The kid's got brass ones."

"No. I'd have noticed."

Dave did choke on his scotch at that. "Okay. I can see I'll need to work on my metaphors a bit." He tried again. "You've been my friend a long time. I know what your career means to you -- what you've lost to it. He's young and smart, but what do you get from pursuing this?"

"We can really talk, and, after the last eighteen months I spent with Haley, I can't tell you how important that is." Hotch contemplated his next words. "On the physical side, he's young enough to be ready all the time, old enough to have stamina, and he remembers everything he sees presented visually. Everything. Every anatomy book, acupuncture chart, or porno."

"Sounds perfect. Except for the penis."

Hotch started to speak and then stopped himself and laughed.

Dave gave an enquiring look over his salad.

"There wasn't a single response I could give that wouldn't sound really filthy. I will say, the whole 'he's a he' thing wasn't much of a problem. I had a couple of panic moments, but he gets me." He smiled. "Which means I get him."

"Well, he's certainly got a pretty mouth." Dave's remark was calculated.

"You _don't_ get to know about our sex life." Hotch gave Rossi a hard look, and then lowered his voice. "But if you try to tell me that you never went down on your wives, I'll explain to you why you write three alimony checks every month."

Dave grinned at that. "You're in love with him."

Hotch took a final sip of his bourbon. He signaled for another. "It's that obvious?"

"Only to an old friend. I needed to be sure, though."

A nod from Hotch, he understood. "Did you approach Garcia or did she approach you?"

"Garcia came to me, very quietly, after you snapped at Reid in the conference room on Monday. You don't need to worry about playing favorites, but I'm a little concerned in the other direction."

"You think my decision was wrong." Hotch's inflection was neutral.

"Hell, I don't know. But if any of us makes a suggestion as to where we might be better utilized, you usually hear us out. You might agree or you might tell us to do what you told us to do in the first place, but you always listen."

"And I didn't listen to Reid."

"Shut him right down. I'd worry about that if he hadn't pushed back in his inimitable way later in the case. I don't know if he took you aside about the conference room smack down …?"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm learning that he picks his battles. Considering how many we have at the office, it didn't occur to me that he only went after the ones he thought were important."

"Is he getting cocky?"

"Dave, he'll never be in your league for that."

"Touché. Aaron, if Garcia and I noticed, then the others are going to. Emily and JJ may already be aware of something, but with Derek coming back on Monday, I think you need to address it head on -- 'cause Morgan is not going to like it."

"Spencer and I have talked about when we'd inform Strauss and whether we'd need to talk to the team. We thought around three months." He saw Dave shake his head. "It sounds like we're going to be moving the timetable up."

"I'll call everyone and suggest a barbecue at my place on Sunday -- hamburgers, chicken, salads. Kevin and Will can look after Henry for a bit and we'll chat, work out what to do before you take it to Strauss."

"I can't believe that snapping at Spencer is the only thing that made you think we might be together. Surely, it would be more likely that something had happened to impair our relationship."

Dave grinned over the next bite of his steak. "You look happier than I've seen since Jack was born. As a matter of fact, if I leave Jack out of it, you look happier than I've ever seen, period. He helped you paint your condo. And then there was that conversation we had at the gym a couple of weeks ago."

"We talked about whether skipping the obstacle course would keep you from a field rating." Hotch looked at him skeptically.

"It wasn't the talking. I saw your back when you were changing. Every man knows what a raked back means." Dave grinned wolfishly. "You had a couple of fingertip bruises, too, but not in positions you'd be likely to see from hand to hand practice. It wasn't until I was on my way back to my office that I realized how large the hands must have been to leave the patterns I saw."

"Which told you a man was more likely than a woman." Hotch shook his head as he started in on his spinach.

"Have you always been bisexual?"

Hotch looked dubious. "Is that a 'how could I not have known' question? Or are you worried I might make a pass at you?"

"More the former. I'm not homophobic, and you wouldn't be the first guy I turned down."

"I don't know. I haven't had any experience before."

Dave narrowed his focus. "Was Haley your first?"

"Only."

"Reid's got more experience than you have." Rossi wasn't exactly laughing.

"Reid's had more lovers. It's not the same thing." Hotch continued, "Me with a man still doesn't add up to me with Reid."

"A day or two after the locker room thing, I saw you get off the elevator with Reid. Not only did you look happy, the two of you couldn't keep your eyes off each other. But the thing that cemented it … Look, you know we're the envy of every guy in the FBI because we get to work with three beautiful women."

"Okay." Hotch was dubious.

"Trust me on that one. And I am aware that you and Morgan weren't exactly beaten with the ugly stick. But Reid, he's dressing better, maybe a little more confident in the last six months or so, but he sort of fades into the background."

"Your point?"

Dave shook his head. "The Spencer Reid who was looking at you was beautiful -- I mean, Michelangelo would have opened a _vein_ to sketch him, epitome of male perfection -- beautiful. That boy is gone on you."

Before Hotch had a chance to say anything, the conversation was interrupted by one of the FBI's seconds in command and his wife stopping at their table. Both men rose from their seats.

"Dear, these are Senior Supervisory Special Agents Hotchner and Rossi of Behavior Analysis. Gentlemen, my wife, Laura."

She extended her hand to Hotch who took it. "Mrs. Evans."

When she did the same to Rossi, she said, "I've read your books. It's fascinating that you'd return to the FBI."

"I found that I missed making a contribution, ma'am."

"Agent Hotchner is Spencer's team leader." Evans added.

"'Hotch,' of course. He's very nice, speaks so highly of you." She turned back toward Dave, "Of everyone on his team."

Rossi turned to her husband. "We were just about to order dessert and coffee, Director, if you and your wife would care to join us."

"Please, this is social. I'm John, gentlemen."

There was some married couple telepathy before Laura Evans rounded the table. Hotch seated her.

The conversation was general. The Evans talked about the play they'd just seen at Shakespeare Theatre and the latest exhibit to open at the East Wing.

Laura asked, "Has Spencer been in the field more, recently?"

"Yes. Our team is one person down, so we've been catching up on smaller assignments, pursuing the serial killer interviews for the database and such." Hotch explained.

Dave said, "I'm afraid I took him to New York with me a couple of weeks ago for an organized crime meeting."

"How's he doing with it?" John asked.

The penny dropped. Hotch gave a half smile and answered. "Well, John, he says the yoga helps."

Dave looked a little confused, but Laura Evans apparently understood. "I'm going to powder my nose."

All three men half rose, but Evans stared at Rossi for a minute. Rossi stood all the way up and said, "I just remembered something," and wandered off.

John started. "You put that together rather neatly. Or did Spencer tell you?"

"I know he's attending meetings and that his sponsor suggested yoga. Until you took such an interest in him this evening, sir, I had no idea you might be his sponsor."

John nodded. "Will you be seeing him tonight?"

Hotch weighed his options before saying, "Yes."

That got a smile out of John. "I like that you're honest. I'm aware that you're involved with Spencer. It's part of being his sponsor. Right now, I don't think anyone else knows, but if you're serious about this, about him, then tell the Bureau officially sooner rather than later."

"Dave suggested that we tell the team this weekend and inform AD Strauss by the end of the week. May I ask what you think the sanctions will be, sir?"

"If Dave Rossi hasn't suggested it, I suggest you ask him to take over Spencer's evaluations. You'd remain the unit chief, but Spencer wouldn't be your direct report. I'll make certain it's accepted, if you propose it." John said. "Don't let the idea originate with Strauss."

"If I meet with AD Strauss, she'll make the decision without taking it up the chain of command. I don't want to challenge her directly at the moment." Hotch wondered why he was being so frank with this man he'd just really met. Then it occurred to him, John Evans had entrusted Hotch with his history of addiction.

"Yes. She's pulled out the long knives where you're concerned. Frankly, your suspension looked worse for her than for you."

"But the report in my jacket will always haunt me."

John agreed. "It will, but it needn't be the end of your rise in the Bureau. People have been watching you for a long time."

"Forming a homosexual liaison with a subordinate won't help me up the ladder."

"No. However, I think that speaks more to the latent homophobia of law enforcement than it does to you and Spencer, or your 'liaison.' And if you report it, as you would a similar relationship with a woman, then you've removed most of its sting. We're all adults. We understand things happen sometimes, no matter the rules. When you make the appointment to see Strauss, cc me in the email. I won't interrupt the meeting, but it will let her know I have an interest in its disposition." John was every inch the Washington bureaucrat.

"I fight my own battles, sir."

"If you didn't, I wouldn't be making this offer."

Hotch nodded his understanding and got to his feet when he saw John rise to greet his wife.

Dave came back to the table. "It's all taken care of. I hope you don't mind, John."

"I won't consider it a bribe, if that's what you mean."

He smiled and crossed over to his wife who said, "Thank you so much for a lovely conversation. I hope we'll meet again."

Both men murmured conventional pleasantries as the Evans took their leave.

Dave chuckled wryly. "You know, the last time I had to leave the table while the men were talking, I was seven."

Hotch swallowed the last of his cooling coffee. "Sorry about that. If it's any comfort, he thinks you're right about informing Strauss."

"How does Doctor Spencer Reid know someone that highly placed in the Bureau?"

They started toward the door. "Not my secret to tell."

"Wait a minute, _Evans_ already knows about you and Reid?" Dave was incredulous.

"Apparently."

"So. I'll invite everyone for four o'clock on Sunday. We can eat and play bocce in the backyard and figure the team meeting for some time after six." He clapped Hotch's shoulder. "It'll be okay. We're a good team."

"The best."

"How're you getting home? I don't think the VRE is still running."

"I just moved about a mile from here. I'll walk. You need the yellow line to get to your car, why don't you walk off dessert by coming with me as far as L'Enfant Plaza."

As Dave started across Pennsylvania Avenue with his friend, he looked over his left shoulder at the Capitol. "What a city."

***  
Will and JJ beat Kevin and Reid at bocce. Garcia and Emily had been knocked out of the playoffs.

The food had been good. Morgan was basking in the sunlight and catching up with the cases and some of the office gossip. He'd questioned Hotch and Reid both about the bombings in Eugene and seemed really pleased at how quickly they'd closed the case.

It was around 6:15 when Rossi indicated to Will and Kevin that the team needed to speak privately. They picked up Henry and some leftover strawberries and went into the house to watch television in his rec room.

Hotch herded them to the picnic table that had been set up. Everyone else sat down, but he stood, one foot on the bench next to Spencer, and leaned in to address the group.

"I firmly believe that our private lives should remain private. However, I'm now in a position where my private life could have an impact on this team. As Dave and Garcia have figured out, I'm romantically involved with a subordinate. I had planned to speak to all of you about it a month or so from now, when we were sure that we were on solid ground, but, since it's already been noticed by two of you, I feel strongly that it can't wait. Right now, I want to know what you're thinking. I will make an appointment with AD Strauss on Monday for either this Friday or early next week. It's my intention to inform her of the relationship at that time."

Emily spoke up. "I hadn't noticed any change in how you've treated anyone. You are looking happier, though."

"Thank you."

Emily nodded. "Frankly, I'd hate to lose you as our supervisor."

"Good to know." Hotch smiled at her.

JJ said, "I got involved with a local LEO on a case. I can't exactly point fingers. Basically, I'm with Emily. You've seemed more relaxed. Other than that, there's no major change I can see in how you treat anyone."

Morgan saw the placement of everyone at the table. Rossi was at one end, standing now, obviously supporting his friend. Garcia was at the other end looking not at Hotch but Reid. And Morgan was seated across from Hotch and Reid between Emily and JJ, the other two who hadn't known. "You're fucking _Reid_?" His voice was flat, but threatening.

Hotch started to answer, but felt Reid's fingers press against his ankle.

Looking Morgan directly in the eye, Reid said, "Aaron and I are lovers, yes."

The bald statement silenced everyone for a moment.

Dave got a nod from Hotch and brought them back to the point. "I've offered to take the fraternization issue off the table by having Reid become my direct report. Does anyone object to that as a solution?"

Emily said, "I think it's perfect. We're a good team, and I don't see how anything's really changed in the last few weeks."

Hotch thought her reiteration was the first indication that Emily had already noticed but decided not to comment. It showed an increase in her tact and reflected her innate kindness.

"I haven't been there, so I don't know. You're right about the issue from the Bureau's standpoint, and I'm damned if I'm going to have Strauss split up the team for something like this." Morgan's glare at Hotch promised more discussion to come.

Reid said, "I know Garcia picked you up, but why don't I drive you home tonight."

"Sure." Morgan was still glaring at Hotch.

"I think you guys may need to talk without my being here, and, on this, I'm going to suggest without Reid, too."

Hotch looked at Reid who nodded.

"If you think Reid and I can't work together or you think you can't work with this team if Reid and I continue our relationship, I'll understand. If it's the latter, you'll have a good recommendation from me, though I would hate to lose any of you. If it's the former, the team is my responsibility. You don't get to choose which of us changes jobs or how losing one of us from the team is handled."

Reid stood up. "I promised Dave I'd do the dishes since I didn't bring anything."

Hotch followed him into the kitchen. "What do you think?"

"I think this should have waited until Morgan had been back awhile, but I understand why it couldn't. Given the timing, I think you may get a request to hold off on the meeting with Strauss until next week."

"From you?"

"From Morgan. Maybe from JJ or Emily."

"I don't think I can hold off, not unless we get called into the field, and, technically, Morgan's on light duty for this first week -- so that's not likely."

"Consider it if you're asked. Have a seat. This shouldn't take me long."

"I'll dry."

They shared a smile, and began to clean.

***

It was after ten when Reid got home. He'd called Rossi and asked him to get Hotch either home or to the train earlier in the evening.

Hotch had tossed his car keys to Reid without thinking about it when the meeting in the garden broke up. He thought the gesture had cemented their involvement in a way that even Spencer's earlier remark hadn't.

Emily hugged both Dave and Hotch as she left.

JJ had kissed him on the cheek and told him to take good care of "Spence;" Will shook his hand and asked whether it was all right if JJ filled him in on the developments. Hotch had agreed.

Kevin was straightforward. "I've seen your team's case statistics. No one else's are close. They'd be stupid to break you guys up."

Dave just said, he thought everyone would be okay, but he also indicated that the meeting with Strauss should wait until the very end of the week.

For the past several hours, Hotch had been waiting to hear the key in the door or get a phone call saying Reid needed an evening alone. He was glad it was the first option.

"Want a drink? Dave sent me home with a six pack of that cider you liked."

Reid nodded. "That was nice of him. Want to split it? I don't think I want a whole one."

"Sure."

Reid accepted the bottle as Hotch sat down with his glass. "Did you ever get the idea Morgan was attracted to me?"

Hotch sipped the cider as he tried to frame an answer. "I'd have thought calling you 'Pretty Boy' would indicate it was a possibility."

His answer was a two note whistle and, "'Who's a pretty boy, then?' I've been called that since grade school. If I were a girl, they'd have called me Polly."

"I don't think it ever occurred to anyone that you might think of a parrot from that nickname."

"Great." Reid took a swig. "I suppose it's some comfort that Morgan didn't realize he was attracted to me until tonight."

"Carl Buford will always be in his head. It will never be easy for him to admit he's attracted to a man, even when he keeps mentioning how pretty that man is."

"He kissed me. Twice. I let him the first time. I shut him down the second." Reid watched Hotch for a moment. "I'm only mentioning it because he might say something when he talks to you later."

"I didn't think you were trying to break up with me." Hotch reached toward him and Reid moved onto the sofa beside him.

"I don't think Morgan ever thought about how recent our friendship is. He didn't exactly avoid me before Boston, but he wasn't welcoming. After Gideon requested me as his assistant while he was on medical leave, Derek never spoke to me. It wasn't until we came back -- hell, it wasn't until I shot someone -- that he began to treat me like something other than a nuisance."

Hotch put his arm around Reid. "Do you really think killing Philip Dowd is what changed his attitude?"

"My handing him back the whistle was the first time I remember him just accepting me."

"Do you think he's going to transfer? Or request that one of us transfer?"

"I don't know. It was more of a shock for him than anyone else. He accused me of lying to him when I visited because I hadn't told him my new 'honey' was a guy or that it was you."

"Discretion accounts for me. Why didn't you mention you were involved with a man?"

"Morgan and I have had enough bull sessions in hotel rooms at midnight that he knows I'm bisexual. The one thing he's always told me is that he didn't want to know details. I wasn't keeping it from him -- not the way he seemed to think. I thought I was respecting his wishes."

They sat for awhile, comfortable together. Reid finally broke the silence. "I know you'll make the right decision whatever it is, but I wanted to let you know two different departments have approached me recently about leaving the BAU -- either would put me up at least a grade -- and one would be at the Hoover building."

"Do you want to leave the BAU?"

"No." Reid gave a half laugh. "I finally feel like I know what I'm doing. But it's an option, and a good one for me. Better than you'd probably get if you choose to leave the department. There's not a great deal open locally at your grade level."

"Let's hope the decision doesn't have to be made." Hotch kissed Reid's forehead.

Reid smiled. "I know it's a little early, but I'm ready to go to bed."

He stood and held out his hand to Hotch who took it and said, "Dave said something the other night."

Reid cupped his face and kissed him. "What did Dave say?"

"He said I was in love with you." Hotch locked eyes with his lover.

"And what did you say?" He'd gone very still.

"That he was right."

Reid let out a long breath. "We haven't been together that long. I know we have to tell everybody about it sooner because of work, but …"

Hotch stopped him. "I don't need to hear you say it. I just wanted you to know. I love you." He started toward the stairs to the bedroom, tugging a little at Spencer's hand.

Reid didn't move. He pulled Hotch back toward him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Aaron, I fell in love with you a very long time ago," he whispered.

***

At four o'clock on Friday, Hotch knocked on Erin Strauss's door. He'd taken every member of the team out to lunch that week so each person would have a chance to say whatever they needed to away from Quantico.

Emily had asked three basic questions, and then spent the rest of their lunch asking him about his time as a prosecutor.

JJ had just said, "You're both happy. I'll tell you if I ever see a problem." They'd talked about Henry and Jack after that.

Garcia chatted about anything but Reid or Kevin.

Lunch with Morgan had been painful and lasted close to two hours. Hotch was under no illusions about how badly his life would go if he ever hurt Reid, but ultimately, Morgan came down on the side of everyone staying with the team.

He heard Strauss say, "Come in," and entered.

"Please have a seat. To what do I owe this meeting?"

"I'm here to inform you, ma'am, that I have formed a romantic attachment with one of my subordinates. Per FBI policy, I wanted you to know that both of us consider it a long-term relationship not a passing affair, and I wanted to see if we could find a way to keep this BAU team together."

Strauss smiled coldly. "How long have you two been lovers?"

"Not quite two months."

She seemed surprised. "Well, I can commend you for coming forward so quickly, I guess. How do you propose to continue this without it affecting your team?"

There was a knock at the door and Dave Rossi came in without waiting to be invited. "I hope you haven't gotten to the good stuff, yet," he said as he took the other chair.

Strauss turned to Hotch. "Did you invite SSA Rossi to this meeting?"

"No, ma'am. But every member of my team was aware of the meeting and of the subject matter."

She looked from one face to the other and decided she preferred Hotch's stoniness to Rossi's smirk. "Your team cohesiveness has never been questioned." Strauss made a show of looking at several files on her desk. "Nor can I question your case closure rates. Your injury rates are lower than might be thought, too, since I consider most of your team reckless."

Rossi jumped in with, "It may look like recklessness from the outside, but each of us is aware of what the others are doing."

Strauss gave him a tight smile. "There is still a question on the table as to how your team can remain together without charges of favoritism or your personal life undermining that cohesiveness."

"Since SSA Rossi is a senior field agent, I would like to move all of Spencer Reid's evaluations to him. While SSA Rossi reports to me, I don't think anyone would believe I could silence him or coerce him if he thought our personal relationship was a problem for the team, the BAU, or the FBI in general."

"Doctor Reid? Not … " Strauss's face went carefully neutral.

"Yes, ma'am. I believe the FBI's Equal Employment Opportunity guidelines cover sexual orientation." Hotch sounded like a prosecutor.

"Of course. I'd just assumed …" She recovered quickly. "Obviously, my assumption was incorrect. Other than the reporting and evaluation chain of command, will there be any other changes I should know about?"

Hotch thought for a minute. "I've been Reid's emergency contact and held a limited medical power of attorney for him since Gideon left. By the end of next week, he'll hold the same paperwork for me. When his lease ends, we may share an address, but I'll let you know when, and if, that happens."

"Thank you." Strauss thought for a moment. "There will be questions about your relationship on your next polygraph. A note will go in your file saying that you reported this quickly. I don't believe any sanctions will be necessary. SSA Rossi, do you have any issue with becoming Doctor Reid's supervisor?"

"Hell, I remember when I was Aaron's supervisor." He grinned at her discomfiture.

"Then in that case, would you mind asking Doctor Reid to come to my office?" She stared at him until he stood.

"Not a problem." At the door, he added as an afterthought, "Ma'am."

When he left, Strauss turned to Hotch. "You'll never be allowed to go on a consult with Doctor Reid again, not alone."

"And if we're ever required to share rooms in the field, I should put him with JJ and Emily rather than in my room. I do understand." Hotch's voice was dry.

"I have to assume that you used the Bureau and a case for seduction purposes. However, since I can't prove anything, there's no action I can take."

"Ma'am, you may not like me, but you have no cause to assume I deliberately created a situation likely to lead to the seduction of a team member."

Her voice was cold. "Other than the existence of the assignation, I assume."

Reid knocked on the door.

Strauss invited him to enter and indicated the chair Rossi had vacated.

Hotch noticed that Reid was concentrating on Strauss and had given no indication he was aware Hotch was even in the room.

Strauss turned to Hotch. "You may return to your office. Is your team on call this weekend?"

"No, ma'am. We'll have the next five weekends in succession to repay the teams that covered while SSA Morgan was indisposed."

"Doctor Reid, do you wish to file a sexual harassment suit against SSA Hotchner?"

"No, ma'am. There would be no grounds. Our relationship is mutual and consensual."

Hotch left the room; their future was in good hands.


End file.
